chickeninvadersfandomcom-20200214-history
Chicken Invaders: The Next Wave
Chicken Invaders: The Next Wave is the second episode of the ''Chicken Invaders'' franchise, released on December 22nd 2002, with the initial release demo coming out four days earlier. The game was a huge improvement from Chicken Invaders. Instead of the same waves in every chapter, the game features different waves, and many different types of enemies and bosses. It was also the first game to introduce multiple Weapons. The predecessor of The Next Wave is Chicken Invaders, and the sequel is Revenge of the Yolk. Summary Just when you thought it was safe to eat chicken again, the Chickens have returned with an organized invasion to take over the entire solar system! Journey to each planet and fight your way through to save the world (again)! In the first chapter of the Chicken Invaders saga, you defended Earth against an invasion of intergalactic chickens seeking revenge for the oppression of their earthly brethren. However, as you were clearing out the last of the chicken invaders and were looking forward to a double chicken burger special at the space burger bar, the true scale of the problem became apparent: the first invasion was simply a precursor to the chicken's main assault! Their master plan now becomes clear: to invade each planet in the solar system and make sure that it is inhabited '''exclusively' by chickens!'' The time has now come to don your egg-repulsing helmet and make the biggest omelette you've ever made as you continue your adventure in the second chapter of Chicken Invaders: The Next Wave. Only you can make a difference. Will you succeed? Will the future of chicken burgers be secure? Or will you end up as part of the menu in a galactic chicken restaurant? Features *'1 or 2 players' — save the world alone or with your best friend! *'11 planets' — 110 levels (including 10 secret ones). *'3 weapon types' — each upgradeable to 10 levels plus a hidden 11th level. *'Skill bonus system' — collect points for speed, efficiency, or just plain luck! *Over 1800 frames of animation. *'Internet high score tables' — compare yourself with people from all over the world! Buy You can buy the game through the InterAction studios website here, for €10. You can also get it on Steam here, for $3. Online The Next Wave has an online Flash version, which resembles Chicken Invaders. You can read more about it here. Editions, Versions and Builds Editions The game was the first to feature an edition based on holidays. Initially, the release was limited to the respective holiday (Christmas), but the popularity caused it to be released indefinitely. Builds Unlike all of the other games in the franchise, it has experienced a phase of remastering the game in order to adapt to the current standards (HD graphics, HQ audio, capitalized letters, edited Chickens, etc.) The remastered builds eventually got released on December 20th, 2011 (Christmas Edition) and on January 26th, 2012 (the regular edition). Versions What has each version brought over the previous ones? Non-remastered build * v2.00 - The very first version to be released, and even as a demo. Released in 2002. * v2.10 - One of the first official releases. It introduced the Veteran difficulty which the initial release did not. Released in 2002. * v2.20 - One of the first official releases. Not a lot has changed besides adding some more features. Released in 2002. * v2.40 - Not a lot has changed. Released somewhere around 2002 and 2003. * v2.50 - It became the first version to feature the Christmas edition and the German language, and also additional leaderboard settings and the mouse control (although, the mouse control is terrible), as every version before it only had a joypad or keyboard support. Released in 2003. * v2.60 - It became the first version to be published by third party companies like Big Fish Games and Reflexive Arcade. It is also the most known version of CI2, and has significantly improved the mouse control. However, third party versions of the game don't have cheats or leaderboard settings activated. The best way to tell is if it ends with "bfg" or "rfx", for example. Released in 2004 * v2.61 - This version was only released in Poland, hence why it is in Polish, and was only advertised in a local magazine. Released in 2004. * v2.72/2.77 - It became the first version to introduce itself to UveDX8, which meant all of the languages that used to be separate (except for Polish) are included in a single build, and the windowed mode which is taken for granted these days, and the resolution can be improved to 1024x768. The style of the main menu is also changed at this point. Released somewhere around 2009 and 2010. * v2.86 - Not much has changed. Just as before, and in later versions, third party copies are available without cheats. The Big Fish Games copy is the most known out of these. Released somewhere around 2010 and 2011. * v2.90 - Not much has changed, although it's the most relevant recent version. The cutscene durations have been altered slightly, as well as the mouse control (being way too fast). The background asteroids from Chapter 8 and later have been removed in this version. Released in 2011. * v2.93 - It became the first and the only version to let you save the game, as the other versions were not capable of doing it. Released somewhere around 2011, proclaimed as the final NRB release. Remastered build * v3.00 - The first remastered version to be released. It has a huge similarity with the last few NRB releases, but done on UveXX and can support resolutions up to 1280x960. Released in 2011, and then in 2012. * v3.04 - Its move to UveUDX changed the aspect ratio from 4:3 to 5:3, but the graphics have remained quite the same, and it's the minimum version required for a Network Wizard setup to happen. Some copies might still have it in UveXX format. Released somewhere around 2013 and 2014. * v3.06 - Not much has changed, but it is the final version and you'll get it directly from the website. It's also the first and only version to allow you to change to the older music, and it's the current version used on Steam. Released in 2016. Trivia *The sound that plays when you defeat the Mother-Hen Ship has since been used as the "Extra Life!" sound in the later games. *This is the first game to have an ending. *The artwork used on the logo screen contains assets that would have been soon used in Revenge of the Yolk (with the star background being the only exception), and it has been made around 2006. *Originally, Weapons had their power levels stored separately from each other. This means, for example, that if you were to pick up the Laser Cannon while playing with the Neutron Gun on ⚡9, and if you never picked up the Laser Cannon before, you would go back to ⚡0 while with it. This was deemed too hard, however, and it was later changed so that they all use the same power level. *''The Next Wave'', unlike the other games (not counting Chicken Invaders), had an Initial Release Beta instead of a Closed one. When the game was close to release, InterAction studios uploaded an initial release version of the game. If you found a gameplay bug that hasn't been found yet before, you would have received the full version for free. Island Wars 2 and Revenge of the Yolk Linux had a similar beta. Category:Chicken Invaders Category:Chicken Invaders: The Next Wave